1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to framing squares and more particularly to folding and enhanced grip framing squares.
2. Background Art
Framing squares for framing buildings, homes, and other construction have been known. Typical uses include measuring and marking right angles and other angles, which form the bases of modern day building, home, and other construction, including, for example, laying out construction members, such as studs, rafters, plates, stairs, and risers, measuring and pitching roofs.
Framing squares are so valuable in building, home, and other construction that the squares can be used in a large variety of applications, from stair framing to roof framing, location of studs on plates, measuring and constructing hip/valley rafters, jack rafters, plumb cuts of jack and common rafters, plumb cuts of hip/valley rafters,
Modern framing squares, sometimes called speed squares, are often right triangular in shape, whereas previously heretofore known framing squares were “L” shaped, had only two sides, typically of different length and width, and were often called steel squares. The newer triangular shaped framing square may also be called a speed square, carpenter's square, or rafter square, and may also have a variety of optional markings, which may be used to enhance ease and functionality of use for particular applications, such as, for example, measuring the pitch of a roof or other specialized applications.
Triangular shaped framing squares are typically of substantially planar construction, and may have a variety of optional cutouts and optional raised edges. The optional markings may be placed on the framing square adjacent the cutouts to facilitate a wide variety of markings and measurements, and the raised edges may be used, for example, for abutting against an edge of a plate and aligning the framing square with the edge of the plate to facilitate marking the top of the plate and/or during measurements.
Although the triangular shaped framing square, does facilitate many measurements, it is time consuming, however, to use the triangular shaped framing square to mark and measure both the top and front of a plate quickly, which most often requires a two step process, such as, for example, measuring and marking the top of the plate where the stud should be located, and then vertically aligning the triangular shaped framing square with the markings on the top of the plate, while abutting the framing square against the front edge of the plate, and marking the front edge of the plate.
There is thus a need for a framing tool, such as, for example, a triangular or similar shaped framing square, that facilitates quick and almost simultaneous measurement and/or marking of two transverse surfaces, which are most often perpendicular to one another. The framing tool should be easy to carry, store, and fold into a compact shape, when not in use, and quick and easy to fully open or partially open, as required, for marking and measurement, and should have means for gripping and/or holding the tool in a manner that minimizes the potential for dropping or losing the framing tool.
The framing tool should preferably be a triangular shaped framing square, which may optionally have indicia and/or other means to facilitate other types of measurements and markings, although other suitable shapes may be used. The framing tool should be quick and easy to use, handle, store, open fully or partially, as required, and facilitate rapid measurement and marking of transverse surfaces on building materials. The framing tool should also have means for securely holding the tool, when being used in a variety of difficult environmental conditions, such as rain, snow, wind and other difficult work environments, and be capable of being stored as an appendage to a user's belt or work belt, or in a suitable holster attached the belt or work belt.
The framing tool should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, of simple construction, and capable of being used in a quick, convenient, and efficient manner.
Different framing squares have heretofore been known. However, none of the framing squares adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.
Triangular shaped builders' measuring and marking tools, multipurpose squares, and carpenter's pitch squares have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,616 (Allemand) discloses a builder's measuring and marking tool, which comprises a planar member having a right triangle configuration, including a first side edge, a second side edge extending normal to the first side edge, and a third side edge intersecting the first and second side edges to form a hypotenuse of the right triangle configuration. The tool also comprises an elongated aperture spaced apart inwardly from the third side edge and bounded by at least one straight edge parallel to the third side edge, and first hip and valley marking indicia formed along the at least one straight edge of the elongated aperture. In addition, the tool comprises an aperture having a first inner side edge parallel to the at least one straight edge of the elongated aperture and second hip and valley marking indicia formed along the first inner side edge.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,325 (Mussell) discloses a multipurpose square. The square includes indicia in calibrated scales for rafter, angle, and linear measurements. The square has a profile which facilitates the rapid marking of layouts for various standard dimensional construction materials as well as marking cuts for stair stringers and bond timbers. The square is configured to allow it to be “holstered” or carried in the pockets of standard tool aprons so as to be accessible to a tradesman.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,601 (Morrell) discloses a carpenter's pitch square having includes a triangular base having first and second sides joined to form a right angle. A first elongated slot is disposed within the base parallel to a third side thereof, and a pin is selectively positionable along the length of the slot. The pin provides a mechanism for fixing the base in a specific orientation relative to an edge of an object, when the pin is in a locked position within the slot.        
Folding carpenter's squares, bevels, and sliding bevels having articulating joints that form triangular shaped squares have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,460 (Evans) discloses a folding carpenter's square, bevel, and sliding bevel. The combination carpenter square and bevel/sliding bevel has three triangle-shaped adjoining legs, with an articulating joint between the hypotenuse leg and each adjoining leg. The other two non-hypotenuse legs are capable of being latched or detached by a latching joint that, when latched, forms a substantially 90 degree angle between the two non-hypotenuse legs to function as a carpenter's square. One of the articulating joints at the hypotenuse leg is capable of tightening and loosening. The hypotenuse leg also consists of a slot positioned longitudinally of the hypotenuse leg. The tightening and loosening articulated joint joins the hypotenuse leg with an adjacent leg through the slot, which allows the adjacent leg movement about the joint relative to the hypotenuse leg to function as a bevel. The articulated joints and the detaching function of the latching joint allow the combination square and bevel/sliding bevel to be folded into a compact shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,345 (Evans), which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,460 (Evans) also discloses a folding carpenter's square, bevel, and sliding bevel.        
Folding lay out squares and folding framing tools have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,964 (Hennessee) discloses a lay out square that can be folded from a flat position for storage to a position wherein the legs are substantially perpendicular to each other. The lay out square, which is used for constructing wall sections, comprises: first and second legs and a first end member joining the first and second legs to form a first U-shaped member, the first and second legs having a width and spacing therebetween equal to that of the edge width of construction members being used; third and fourth legs and a second end member joining the third and fourth legs to form a second U-shaped member, the third and fourth legs spaced apart to align with the first and second legs; and a self-locking hinge adapted to lock, when the first U-shaped member is substantially perpendicular to the second U-shaped member.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,687 (Haala) discloses a framing tool that uses two hinged L-shaped squares to locate an object perpendicular to a plane. The framing tool is placed against the plane with the L-shaped squares offset angularly with respect to each other. The object to be secured to the plane is placed adjacent to a hinge and within fins parallel to the hinge, which then allows the object to be secured perpendicularly to the plane with one hand, while holding the framing tool and the object with the other hand.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,108 (Jackson) discloses a layout tool for framing studs, which includes a straight elongated bar having a flat top surface to which are pivoted first and second narrow bar segments. The bar segments are arranged to swing about their pivots between closed positions in which the segments overlie the bar to open positions in which the segments run transverse to the bars at right angles. The distance between the segments is made equal to the desired distance between the framing studs, so that the tool can be positioned alongside a baseboard to which the framing studs are to be attached and appropriate pencil marks made using the segments as ruler edges. The tool is designed to accommodate four bar segments uniformly spaced in accord with the desired stud spacing, so that four stud position markings can be effected with a single application of the tool. Also, the tool is designed for disassembly to permit compact storage.        
Speed squares with extension bars and framing rafter attachments have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,126 (Dahl) discloses a speed square extension bar and saw guide, in which a channel extending longitudinally through an extension bar snugly but slidably receives the base flange of a speed square. The extension bar can be locked in a desired position relative to the square, and has a mechanism for mounting a stop peg at a desired position along the length of the bar. The position of the square relative to a board to be marked or cut is set by engaging the stop peg against the end of the board while the extension bar is held flush against a longitudinal edge of the board. Each of several different boards can be marked at a predetermined desired length and/or an edge of the speed square can be used as a guide fence for a portable power saw.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,838 (Mastrobattista) discloses a framing rafter square attachment. The attachment cooperates with a conventional rafter or framing square to facilitate repetitive cutting of lengths of framing lumber (such as for blocking). The attachment allows the position of the framing square as held by the attachment to be adjustable, so that it can accommodate a variety of circular saw fence configurations. The attachment is extendable and retractable. A drag clip may be provided to allow a user to selectively pinch a piece of wood with the attachment, so that the pinched piece of wood can then be repositioned for another cut, without the user having to set down either the circular saw or the attachment. The attachment also has a subassembly that allows the user to cut a piece of lumber to fit a preexisting length or opening.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,296 (Mastrobattista) discloses an attachment for a framing square, the framing square being defined by a triangular base and a flange, the base further defined by a fence edge. The attachment has a frame member defined by a first retaining channel for accepting the framing square flange therein, the first retaining channel defining an axis. The framing square is held in position by a clamp having a threaded knob that screws into a back side of the first retaining channel. The frame member has a U-shaped segment member defined by a first end and a second end. The attachment has an extension member extendable from the frame member substantially parallel to the axis. The first retaining channel extends from the first end, and a second retaining channel extends from the second end, the second retaining channel being configured to accept the extension member therein.        
Carpenter's pull-apart framing squares have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,427 (Rohweder) discloses a carpenter's pull-apart framing square. The carpenter's square has arms thereof separated to facilitate storage, and joined together during use, and includes a over-center latch arrangement designed to be no thicker than the thickness dimension of the arm members and which, when operated, tightly clamps the arms of the square at right angles to one another. A first arm of the square has an opening formed through the thickness dimension thereof along with alignment bores extending inwardly from a side edge thereof on either side of the opening. The second arm includes the over-center latch pivotally mounted in a slot or channel and includes a latch plate pivotally joined to a coupling member having a head thereon designed to fit within the opening on the first arm member. When the latch plate is manually actuated so as to reside within the slot of the second arm, the head on the coupling member cooperates with an edge defined by the opening in the first arm to clamp the first and second arms one to the other.        
Other construction framing squares and combination layout tools and squares have been disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,015 (Butcher, et al.) discloses a construction framing square that is designed for use in conjunction with a conventional tape measure. The tape measure is attached to the construction framing square, which forms a right angle with respect to the layout square, and may be used for measuring distances for a framing layout, enabling a user to mark multiple parallel lines in a perpendicular direction at specified distances measured from an end of the tape. The square has indicia in calibrated scales for rafter, angle and linear measurements, an elongated base, and a guide attached to and perpendicular to the base. The base and the guide have edges and notches for dimensional marking and indicia placement.        U.S. Pat. No. D455,085 (Dawson) discloses an ornamental design for a framing template.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,492 (Miller) discloses a combination layout tool and square that includes a layout tool, which has a rectangular plate and rectangular end piece, and a square adapter, which has an attachment plate and a ruler assembly. The layout tool is provided with slots and apertures, which allow a construction worker to make standard measurements. The square adapter includes a pivotal ruler, which can be aligned parallel to or perpendicular to longitudinal edges of the layout tool.        
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a framing tool that facilitates quick and almost simultaneous measurement and/or marking of two transverse surfaces, which are most often perpendicular to one another. The framing tool should be easy to carry, store, and fold into a compact shape, when not in use, and quick and easy to fully open or partially open, as required, for marking and measurement, and should have means for gripping and/or holding the tool in a manner that minimizes the potential for dropping or losing the framing tool, especially when being used in a variety of difficult environmental conditions, such as rain, snow, wind and other difficult work environments.
The framing tool should be capable of being stored as an appendage to a user's belt or work belt, or in a suitable holster attached the belt or work belt, and should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, of simple construction, and capable of being used in a quick, convenient, and efficient manner.